


How hard it was

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	How hard it was

How hard it was at first to be discreet  
Harbouring the terrible, wonderful secret  
That the gold rush has happened inside  
Being worth my weight in love

Keeping a lid on a biscuit tin of butterflies  
Flighty and alive, rogue agents of hilarity  
Helpless in the rapids of pleasure  
I was feverish with desire

And the World’s smallest orchestra  
Lodged in my heart  
Playing the miracle of music every time I’m alone  
Terrified that the clockwork would tick over  
Just once in company  
Giving me away in a smash of tiny cymbals

I held very still  
While champagne ran down my sides  
Fate turned on a pinhead  
And all my sensible furniture floated away

The colours are magnificent  
In this solitary celebration  
Of what it has meant  
To find love


End file.
